1. Field of the Art
This invention relates generally to a soil treating machine for use in treating soil for the purpose of strengthening foundation of a soft ground by improving soil construction or quality to suit a specific purpose of use, and more particularly to an automotive or vehicular soil treating machine which can travel on and along surfaces of a ground or terrain in the course of soil treatment therefor.